


Blue Is The Warmest Colour

by ziegler



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Minor Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Diamond City gave you more than you could have ever imagined it would.





	Blue Is The Warmest Colour

Diamond City is a shithole.

You know this to be true. That wasn’t to say the city was without its perks, though. The radio played good songs, the noodles were pretty damn good, and you’d made some relatively good friends here; but the best thing about Diamond City was that here – _here_ , in this rusted, battered hovel – was where you'd met the woman that you love and her sister. More specifically, you had met her outside of the gates of the city, angrily scolding the guard to let her back in, and she damn well didn’t care what the Mayor thought of her paper.

You knew she was the woman for you after seeing that fiery determination.

Despite the looming ominousness of the Institute, and the somewhat shifty aforementioned Mayor, Diamond City definitely _did_ have its perks. Above the wafting smell of fried noodles, licks of fresh green paint and the heady stench of swampy, so-called purified water coming from Sheng Kawolski’s house, Diamond City was your home now. It was thanks to the woman you love. You knew better than anyone that anywhere Piper Wright was felt like that.

You always felt at least a _little_ corny thinking that way. Every other time you tried to compliment Piper, the words faltered in your mouth these days. How cute you always thought she looked in her flatcap, how endearing her positivity was; it all stuck in your throat. Let alone telling her verbally how you love her. You figured that the trauma of everything before meeting Piper had weighed you down even more than you thought it did.

When you were _trying_ to date her, your charm oozed. She was bashful, flustering at your advances, and the two of you knew how the other felt. But now that you were together, it felt so much more…serious. So much more real. Every word meant everything. You knew that the Commonwealth was not forgiving, and taking Piper with you very much ran the risk of her death. Somehow, words just didn’t seem enough to cover that possibility, and you often found yourself staring at her in silence with adoration.

Whenever she noticed, she blushed. Your heart melted at the sight.

You tried to tell her once how much you loved her, but you couldn’t find the words. You instead opted to tell her she looked cute that day.

She knew you were holding back. _You_ knew that, too.

 “What’re you thinking about, Blue?” she asked; that familiarly inquisitive tone ringing in your ears. “You’ve got that look about you.”

“That look?”

“The look that says you’ve got something big on your mind.”

You pause for thought.

“…It’s nothing, really.”

“I don’t believe that for even a _second_ , but I’ll let you get away with it for now.”

She smirks at you, and you can’t help but grin back. Her hazel eyes always pour into yours. You can hardly believe that somebody has grown to love you in the ways that she did, when you didn’t even really know who you were anymore. The intimacy the two of you shared, the ways that you kissed away from the public eye. All of it made you terrified of the loss of Piper.

Before the war, before Shaun, before the Vault, you were always a solitary soul. Everything in your life until the moment the bombs dropped had felt like a well-oiled machine; the expectations, the values, the money, past relationships. It was incredibly strange to emerge from cryostasis and have everything in your life rendered moot; everything you had ever known, loved, hated; it was all in the past. Gone. And it really drove the belief home to you that the present time was everything.

Experiencing the glorious moments in life was always the only thing you could ever dream of wanting. Every time Piper brought her lips to yours; every time you protected each other from the inherent danger of the Super Mutants or raiders or god knew what else.

Being with Piper felt like waiting for the dawn to come on a day that you knew was going to be even better than the last.

You figured that was what real love felt like.

People in Diamond City have always treated Piper like shit, and it pisses you off. You know how damn good Piper is of a woman, and how much she wants to help. How earnest her heart is. How she hates the villains of the world. It drives you insane to watch her scramble for their mass approval, for their stories and their friendship in the same ways she used to have it before her infamy, and watching them knock her back with no regard for her feelings makes you want to drive your fist through their face. You always try to stand with her now when she rushes to interview people. _Nobody_ questions the Vault Dweller. People know you’ve seen some shit, and they often behave themselves when you’re around. It makes you so mad that nobody knows what Piper has been through, too.

“So?” she asks whoever looks the least violent eagerly, and whips out her notepad. “What are your thoughts on the Insitute? The synths? Would you care to comment?”

Piper is always grateful for your extra muscle, but she is as determined as you are independently, and sometimes slips away. And you don’t ever think that Piper is weak. Hell, she proves to you every day the magnitude of her strength. But the residents of Diamond City get on your last nerve with their bad attitude towards someone you love.

When she comes back to your house, just down the track from Takahashi’s noodle stand and the constant barks of advertisement for ‘swatters’, you always see the downtrodden expression on her usually bright face.

“Blue…” she always begins, and you know after she says that, the tears of disappointment follow. You hold her extra tightly on those nights.

In fact, the best part of your days is always getting to lay with Piper in bed. Away from the madness of the Commonwealth, away from the radiation and the bullshit that follows you around like a bad smell. The embrace of your arms, tight around her like a protective shell, is always all that matters. The way she holds you in her arms in turn, and the way she lets her slender fingers wrap themselves up in your hair as you kiss. Sometimes kissing turns into something more heated between the sheets, and sometimes it doesn’t. It doesn’t matter to you as long as she’s here.

You’ve lost count of the amount of times you’ve lay in bed with your arm around Piper. The warmth of her body pressed against your skin, and the silky touch of her hair. She snores quietly against your chest, with an arm half-draped over your midriff as she sleeps, and you find your lips always pressed to the warmth of her forehead.

Piper murmurs something incoherent against your skin, and you smile to yourself.

The most memorable thing you can recall with Piper is your trip to Goodneighbour, and her jealousy over your chatter with Magnolia. The smoky ambience, the stench of bad beer and the ricocheting sound of the sultry lounge singer’s voice across the room. You remember it all. You remember the way that Piper folded her arms, and looked at Magnolia on stage with a mixture of impression and curiosity; and then of disapproval as soon as she spoke to you.

“Well, aren’t you a looker?” Magnolia had said as soon as she walked over from the stage, and you were taken aback by her forwardness. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Um…nice to meet you too, ma’am.”

“ _Ma’am_?” Magnolia repeats, and you remember perhaps blushing a little at the sound of her husky voice. She chuckled. “You’re so polite, sweetheart. How about a drink?”

You and Piper exchanged a reflex look of surprise, and that is the moment Piper steps in with an irritated foot forward.

“ _Excuse_ me,” she says with a tone of annoyance in her voice, “but we’re on a date.”

You remember feeling like a giddy teenager.

After Magnolia leaves with an apology and one last cheeky wink in your general direction, Piper had turned away from you awkwardly. The heat was still resting in your cheeks, and you hadn’t really thought much on the way you thought of Piper until that moment. You run a hand through your hair quietly. Piper cleared her throat.

“Wow, is it hot in here or what!” she bashfully exclaimed, an octave higher, and scraped her chair out from under the dirty white of the table. “Uh, well, I’ll be at the bar…”

You caught her wrist before she can attempt to leave.

“Piper.”

“Y-Yes?!”

“A date, huh?”

Piper paused, and she still refused to look at you. You gently let go of her wrist.

“I just…” Piper began, and she sighed with exasperation. “I just didn’t like the thought of it.”

“Of what?”

“…Of another woman having you.”

 -

Tonight, you lay with your arm around Piper. She is asleep against you once more; always the first to pass out; and you smile to yourself at the thought of the depths of your love. You love Piper Wright. You really do. She is the most upstanding woman you could have met in the Hellish wasteland of the Commonwealth. Of that, you are certain.

You tilt her face upwards so that her lips are kissable in your general direction, and you press your lips to them.

“Mm…” Her hazel eyes flicker open in the darkness, and you grin as she kisses you back. “…Blue?”

“…I love you.”

The words tumble out. You breathe a sigh of relief at actually letting yourself confess it. _Finally_.

There is a silence of surprise in the air, and you feel fully relaxed.

Piper breathes out; exhales slowly as though she didn’t realize she had been holding her breath, and you feel the sweet scent of her skin brush against your nose from her cheek. Her face burns away in the midnight darkness; and your arm tightens its lover’s embrace around her waist.

You love Piper Wright.

“God…I really do love you, Blue. You…”

Piper pauses. You feel an aching curiosity push you into making a noise.

“Mm?”

“You really are…always…”

Piper trails off, and places her hands sleepily either side of your face gently; stroking at your cheeks with her thumbs, and smiling into your kiss, she whispers;

“…You’re always gonna be the only one for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, then i'm happy to say i just finished writing my first game as part of Noodletub Games - and it's out on Steam right now! it's called The Ghost of You. if you want to sink your teeth into a suspense-horror-love story about an entirely lesbian cast, then please check it out [here](https://noodletub.tumblr.com/post/181306988281/the-ghost-of-you-out-now-on-steam)! thank you so much! ♥


End file.
